pptosfandomcom-20200213-history
PPTOS Wiki:Categories Policy
As of 23th June 2014 6:14 PM UTC+7, the PowerPoint OS Wiki has new rules about adding categories to pages. It is required to follow all the rules written here. All the pages created before the moment this page has been created,' should be edited to suit rules below.' All pages created after the moment this page has been created should be edited to suit rules below, but authors of those pages can receive a warning or ban from the site. If you have any questions\comments, or you want some rule(s) to be added\changed, please contact an active administrator. Rules The categories system is united on several groups for convenient navigation - "What's this?", "How it's going?" and "Separated Author". It is forbidden to add categories named of this groups(for example "How it's going?" category). "What's this?" Categories #'Administrative, System, Template, PPTOS Wiki, Wikia' etc. Categories that isn't related to PowerPoint OSes, but to PowerPoint OS Wiki or Wikia should be left as they were. No changes need to make to these categories to make them suit this Categories Policy. #'Authors' category. This category is for all pages that are about authors of PowerPoint OSes or apps. Companies category should be renamed to Authors, '''because not all authors of PowerPoint OSes are company. It is forbidden to create '''Companies category as sub-category, sibling-category of Authors, or single category. #'OS Families' category. This category is for all pages that are about OS Families. It is forbidden to add a page about single OS to OS Families. #'OSes' category. This category is for all pages that are about single OS (for example, Midtown Unity). It is forbidden to add page about single OS to OS Families. '''It is forbidden to create '''OS Versions category as sub-category, sibling-category of OSes, or single category. #'OS Utilities '''category. This category is for all pages about OS Utilities(might be known as Applications or Apps) It is forbidden to create '''Apps' or Applications category. It is forbidden to add pages which is in OS Utilities category to It is forbidden to create Companies category as sub-category, sibling-category of Authors, or single category to OS Families or OSes 'categories. #'Tutorials category. This category is for PowerPoint or PowerPoint Coding tutorials pages. As of now, this category must not contain any sub-categories, such as Expert 'or '''Beginner '''categories. "How it's going?" Categories #'Upcoming Projects* 'category. This category is for all pages about upcoming projects. #'Released Projects* '''category. This category is for all pages about released projects. It is forbidden to: *put '''Upcoming Projects '''and '''Released Projects '''categories in one page. *mark '''Tutorials as Upcoming or Released Projects. * Projects 'can be an OS, OS Family, OS Utility or even Author(for example, the company that hasn't opened yet) "Separated Author" Categories A '"Separated Author" category is dedicated to single author(or collaboration of Authors) For example, Azos Technologies, Simul Technologies. It is allowed to create a''' "Separated Author" category''' only if there is more than three articles dedicated to that author '''or his '''projects. The "Separated Author" category will be deleted if it will be noticed that there are less than four articles dedicated to that author. All "Separated Author" categories that have less than 4 articles will be removed. Adding a new category It is forbidden to create a new category(with the exception of all rules above) without permission of two or more administrators. The new category administrators has given permission to create should been marked as allowed by administrators on the category page. Category:PPTOS Wiki Category:Policy